Hope and Faith
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: Elizabeth Benson has always felt the need to give back to the people on the other side of town, also known as 'The Hills'. Now taking a job as an art teacher at Lincoln High in the ghetto, Elizabeth decides to give back by donating money... and starting a glee club. SYOC Open.
1. Prologue

**Story Title:** Hope and Faith

* * *

 **Author's Note-** It's been forever since I wrote or uploaded or even logged into FanFiction. But I have decided to come back with an SYOC for Glee. This one will be kind of different than your regular Glee SYOC. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Jackson Park, Illinois. Population- 1,530,022.

Elizabeth Benson grew up in the one of the upscale neighborhoods in Jackson Park - New Haven. She was from what they call - 'The Hills'. Elizabeth was born into money. Her father was an anesthesiologist and her mother was a lawyer. So yeah, Elizabeth and her sister pretty much grew up with no financial worries.

But when Elizabeth went to the other side of town, also known as 'The Land', she felt sorrow. The residents there weren't as privileged as she was. They didn't go to wonderful private schools, didn't dine at five-star restaurants multiple times a week and didn't associate with the high class at parties and social events.

After graduating from college, Elizabeth found herself back in Jackson Park. Her parents bought her a wonderful 1-bedroom apartment downtown after she turned down their request to move back in.

But Elizabeth still felt sorry for the people in 'The Land'. She heard about the gang related murder of an African-African teenage boy in one of 'The Land' neighborhoods, Greenville. It broke her heart to see the boy's mother cry on her television screen for justice.

That's how Elizabeth found herself at Lincoln High, a school located in 'The Land'. She was starting her first teaching job. She was going to be an Art teacher.

"Miss Benson, wonderful to see you." Mr. Harden, the principal of Lincoln High said to his new employee as she walked into his office.

"Hi, , how are you?" Elizabeth said as she shakes hands with her boss.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Any questions you have before you start?" Mr. Harden asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Umm, one question. It might sound weird but uh," Elizabeth took a deep breath before continuing, "Do you guys have a glee club here?"

"A what?" Mr. Harden asked.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. Mr. Harden didn't even know what a glee club was so she knew there wasn't a glee club at the school.

"A show choir. We can compete and sing and have fun and express ourselves. I know some students here have a passion for singing and dancing." Elizabeth briefly explained.

"Well, no we don't have one."

"Can I start one?" Elizabeth quickly asked. "I'll pay for the funds and everything. I just really want one here at the school. Can we have one?"

Mr. Harden could see Elizabeth was very passionate about the topic so he gave in.

"We'll give it a shot and see how it works." Mr. Harden said with a slight smile.

Elizabeth smiled and clapped her hands, excitedly.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Harden. I promise you won't be disappointed." Elizabeth said.

* * *

 **Francesca Larson uploaded a new picture.**

"Franny, can you put that away?" Frances Larson asked his daughter as he drove into the parking lot of Lincoln High.

"I'm already here, Dad. What's the point?" Francesca asked as she grabbed her purse and bag off the car floor.

"I don't know where you get this attitude from, Francesca."

"I don't know where you get this attitude from, Francesca." Francesca mocked her father. "Come on, Dad, you sound like a little kid."

Frances shook his head in disappointment. "Are you coming back to my house or back to your mom's tonight?"

"Let me see, 2 bedroom apartment in the ghetto where crackheads fight in the alley or 2 bedroom apartment downtown where my beloved dog is and where the next door neighbor has a cute younger brother. Yeah, see you tonight for dinner. Love you."

With that, Francesca put on her sun glasses and got out of the car. She walked to the school doors where two of her friends stood, waiting for her.

"Let's go girls." Francesca said to her friends, Lana Jefferson and Clair Keaton.

The trio walked into the school in unison with Francesca in the middle with each girl slightly behind her on each side of her.

"What do you guys have first period?" Francesca asked her two friends.

"I have Gym." Lana says with an eye roll.

"Spanish for me." Clair says.

"Ugh, I have Art. I heard there's some new teacher." Francesca says as she looks over to Lana then to Clair.

"I heard too." Clair says.

"I saw her today. Some blonde." Lana adds.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing her 1st period." Francesca said with a shrug.

"True." Clair adds.

"See you girls later." Francesca waves goodbye to her friends and walks into the art room.

"Hi." Elizabeth greets Francesca at the door.

"Bye." Francesca walked away from Elizabeth and sat down at a table by the window with some of her friends. One of them was a football player, another one was a cheerleader and one of them was a basketball player.

Elizabeth stared at the girl with disbelief. She's rude, Elizabeth thought.

"Don't mind Francesca." A male student says to Elizabeth as he walks up to her. "She's always been that way."

"Thanks for the heads up." Elizabeth says with a smile.

"My name's Camron. Just to let you know I'm a wonderful drawer so prepare to be amazed." Camron said with a smirk.

Elizabeth giggles. "Well, we'll see. Any more talents?"

"I can sing."

"Oh, can you? Why don't you sing a little something right here for me?" Elizabeth challenged Camron with a playful smirk.

Camron nodded and smiled. "Sure."

 **Camron:**

 _Send me your location let's_

 _Focus on communicating 'cause_

 _I just need the time and place to come through_

 _Send me your location let's_

 _Ride the vibrations_

 _I don't need nothing else but you_

By now, the whole class listened to Camron singing. Elizabeth listened to the way Camron sang and enjoyed it. He had a thuggish but calm voice.

"Wow, Camron, that was nice. I hope to see you at glee club auditions Friday." Elizabeth said.

"What? What the hell is a glee club?" Francesca asked from her seat. "Is that what you preppies do over in The Hills?"

Some of the students in the class laughed.

"It's a show choir, Francesca." Elizabeth simply said as she walked towards the girl.

"Do you think any of us in this school are going to join that lame club?" Francesca asked.

"Who knows. You might be singing the solo at Sectionals."

Francesca, for once in her life, was at a loss for words.

"OK class, time to begin."

* * *

 **Songs Performed/Included-**

 **Location** by **Khalid** \- _Camron_

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- Hope you all enjoyed this mini prologue to the story. Elizabeth will be the coach for glee club. Francesca and Camron will be members. Lana and Clair are minor characters. I will be accepting 12 glee club members (6 boys and 6 girls). I want some creativity and originality.

* * *

 **Main Cast List (So Far):**

 **Ashley** **Tisdale** as Elizabeth Benson

 **Tori** **Kelly** as Francesca Larson

 **Bryson** **Tiller** as Camron Wallace

 **Recurring Cast List (So Far):**

 **Kiersey Clemons** as Clair Keaton

 **Bella Throne** as Lana Jefferson

 **David Beckham** as Frances Larson

* * *

Couple Of Notes For The Story-

\- 'The Land' is basically where all the lower class and some middle class residents and families live. Lincoln Park is located in this side. Camron is a character who lives in 'The Land'

\- 'The Hills' is basically where the higher class and some middle class residents and families reside at. Elizabeth grew up in 'The Hills'.

\- For this SYOC, I'm looking for diversity. Just because it's set in the ghetto doesn't mean different races can't live there.

 **Application:**

Name (First, Middle and Last):

Nicknames:

Insulting Nicknames:

Tattoos, Piercings, etc.:

Race:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday (Takes place in the 2016-2017 school year):

Gender:

Sexuality (If Not They Are Not Straight, Are They Out?):

Appearance (Be Detailed):

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Personality (Be Detailed):

Clothing Style:

Job (Optional):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background History (What did they go through, etc.):

Family (Please include name, age, profession, personality, relation with character, brief description of your character's relationship with them and portrayers):

Home Life:

Social Class:

Hobbies:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Flaws:

Dreams/Goals:

Celebrity Sing-A-Like:

Vocal Type:

Audition Song (3 choices):

Storylines (3 to 5):

Other Songs (Up to 15):

Favorite Artists/Types of Music:

Relationship/First Impression Of Elizabeth:

Relationship/First Impression Of Francesca:

Relationship/First Impression Of Camron:

Clubs/Sports:

Clique:

Type of person they'd be friends with:

Type of person they'd consider an enemy:

Type of person they'd date:

Why Did They Join Glee?:

Glee Club Name Suggestions:

Theme Week Suggestions:

Anything Else?:


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Author's Note-** Thank you guys so much for reading, following and faving as well as submitting characters. Please submit your OCs in. The application form is on my profile. Also, I need more African-American, Asian, Hispanic and Other characters. That, however, doesn't mean that you shouldn't submit Caucasian characters. Also, send in more boys. However, that again doesn't mean you shouldn't send in girls. Remember, the more creative, the better. The deadline for submissions will be January 23. Hope y'all enjoy this second prologue which focuses more on Francesca and Camron but a bit of recurring characters I've made and Elizabeth. Read and review!

* * *

 **RING!**

Francesca Larson grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. So far, she didn't like first period and certainly didn't care for her art teacher. Miss Benson or whatever her name was is a pain in the ass, Francesca thought.

"Hey, Fran, wait up!"

Turning around, Francesca was met with the sight of running from Camron Wallace. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms as Camron ran up to her.

"Hey." Camron smiled at the blonde.

"What do you want?" The response was kind of cold and Francesca meant it to be colder.

"I just wanna talk to you. See how you're doing, you know?" Camron said as he tried to grab Francesca's hand. Looking down, Francesca caught Camron's motion and instantly moved her hand back.

"I'm doing fine. Especially after we broke up." This comment was even more colder than the first one.

"I'm sorry, Francesca, I really am."

"Sure. Look, it is what is is, OK? Bye." Francesca did a turn and walked away from her ex-boyfriend. She knew she had hurt the boy's feelings but he hurt her's when they broke up in July. Well, when he broke up with her without any explanation as to what went wrong with their 10-month relationship.

While walking, she ran into Lana and Clair.

"Hey chica." Clair greeted her friend when she saw her.

"Why the face?" Lana asked.

"You two won't believe who was trying to talk to me!"

"Camron?" Clair asked.

"Yes, girl. Like what does he want? We broke up!" The anger was kinda present in Francesca's voice.

"Maybe he wants to her back together." Lana adds.

"Why?" Clair asks.

"Exactly. Why would he want to get back together?" Francesca asks.

"Maybe he realized his mistake." Lana says with a shrug.

"You do have a point." Clair says.

"Yeah, she does." Francesca says, a little confused as to what caused Camron to speak to her.

"You gucci, Franny?" Lana asks her friend.

"Yeah, you look a bit confused." Clair adds.

"Ummm, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. I'll see you girls later. I have to go to Geography." Francesca walks faster than her friends in the direction of her class.

"That was weird." Clair says as her and Lana stare in the direction Francesca just went.

"Yeah, it was." Lana agrees.

* * *

Camron walked into his second period English class a bit upset. He was trying to make amends with Francesca but it seemed as if she wasn't having it.

He slumped down in the chai next to his friend, Jordan Baxter.

"What's up with you, bro?" Jordan asked Camron as he put his phone in his pocket.

"It's Francesca."

Jordan sat up in his chair and turned toward Camron with curiosity.

"What happened with her?"

"I tried to talk to her."

"Dumbass. Why the hell would you do some dumb shit like that?"

"I don't know, bro. I think - I think I want her back." Camron admitted.

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yeah I do." Camron said with a bit of angry as he looked over to Jordan.

Jordan put his hands up in surrender. "Chill, bro."

"My bad, Jordan." Camron said. He sighed as he continued. "I just really want to work things out with her again."

"Everything's going to be OK, man." Jordan reassured his friend.

"Yeah, you're right." Camron says.

At that moment, Lana and Clair walked in the class. They immediately walked to Jordan and Camron.

"What happened between you and Franny?" Clair asked Camron.

"Hey, Thing 1 and Thing 2, you two are gonna have to bounce up outta Cam's face." Jordan said as he put an arm out.

"And who was talking to you?" Lana yelled at Jordan.

"Don't talk to my bro like that!" Camron yelled at Lana.

"Don't talk to my bitch like that!" Clair yelled at Camron.

"Don't talk to my bro like that!" Jordan yelled at Clair.

"Don't talk to my girl like that!" Lana yelled at Jordan.

By now the whole class were watching the whole encounter.

"What the hell do you two want anyway?" Camron yelled at the two girls in front of him.

"You heard you were trying to get back together with Francesca." Clair said as she folded her arms.

"Why would she tell you two that?" Camron asked.

"We're her best friends." Lana added.

"More like her minions." Jordan snickered.

"Says the boy who was just Trina's bitch a couple months ago." Lana shot back.

Lana and Clair laughed.

"Lana, Clair, Camron, Jordan. You all sit down." The teacher, Mr. Pierce, told his students.

"This isn't over." Clair says as she and Lana walked to their seats 3 rows away from the two boys.

"Those bitches." Jordan spat to Camron.

"Chill, bro. It's over." Camron reassured his friend. "Now pay attention."

A few moments passed as Camron tried to listen to his teacher teach.

"Hey, why did you and Fran break up anyway?"

Camron tensed up. He hadn't told anyone the true reason why he broke up with Fran. Not even Fran herself knew the reason.

"No reason. Now shush so I can pay attention." Camron said as he wrote down a note his teacher said.

"Whatever." Jordan said as he leaned back in his chair and watched his teacher move around the front of the room.

Camron sighed as he did the same thing. This was going to be one hell of a school year from academics to dance to glee club to even Francesca.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she walked down the hall to her car. Her first day was interesting and it was now over. She couldn't wait to go and get some takeout and watch Netflix with her puppy, Seth.

Walking to her car, she saw Francesca standing out on the sidewalk, typing away on her phone. Elizabeth decided to check on the student.

"You OK, Francesca?"

Francesca turned to the owner of the voice and rolled her eyes.

"What's it to you?" Francesca said as she resumed her typing on her phone before she looked up and searched the parking lot for a bit before going back to her phone.

"Waiting for somebody?" Elizabeth asked her blonde student.

"None of your business if I am but I'm waiting for my mother. She's running late."

"I see." Elizabeth said. "Is she on her way?"

"Why do you care?" Francesca asked with attitude.

"Because you're one of my students. I want to make sure you're safe and secure."

"She's on her way, OK."

At that moment, Frances Larson pulled his car into the parking lot.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. Your mother called me and said she wouldn't be able to pick you up. I swear that woman never comes through."

"Of course she told you to come." Francesca said as she rolled her eyes. She felt as if her mother didn't show her love and care for her only daughter.

"She just needs to give me full custody of you."

Francesca nodded her head in agreement as she looked down.

At that moment, Frances noticed Elizabeth standing there.

"Oh, hi." Frances stuck out his hand for Elizabeth to shake it. "I'm Frances Larson, Francesca's father."

Elizabeth shook the man's hand and smiled. "I'm Elizabeth Benson, I'm her art teacher."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Elizabeth smiled as she looked over to Francesca then back to Frances. "I can see the resemblance."

Frances chuckled. "Well, thank you."

Elizabeth giggled. "Looks like you're a charmer."

"Wait, are you two flirting? Gross."

Francesca walked over to the car and got in.

"I excuse my daughter." Frances says to Elizabeth.

"Oh, it's fine."

Francesca honked the horn. "Hurry it up!" She yelled after she rolled the window down.

Frances and Elizabeth chuckled.

"Well, don't keep her waiting." Elizabeth said, motioning towards Francesca. "It was good meeting you."

"Likewise."

"Catch you around?" Elizabeth asked.

"Positive." Frances said with a smile.

Elizabeth giggled as she waved bye to Frances and Francesca before walking to her car.

Frances watched her for a moment before getting in his car.

"You two were flirting." Francesca said as her father began driving.

"No we weren't. We were just conversing."

"No. You two were just flirting." Francesca insisted.

Frances chuckled.

"Gross. She's my teacher, Dad."

"And?" Frances said with a smirk as he looked at his daughter.

Francesca groaned as her father laughed.

"Why didn't my mom come and get me?" Francesca asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know." Frances sighed.

"She always bails on spending time with me."

"Come on, that's not true."

"It is! It is and you know it. You two were married for 19 years. You see the way she acted towards me and Kevin."

"She just is adjusting to her new environment. She has a new job, new apartment."

"Why are you making excuses for her?" Francesca asked with her arms folded.

"Because I want you to give your mother a chance."

"Whatever." Francesca groaned as she turned up the radio.

Frances sighed. He wanted off the conversation.

"What's do you want for dinner?"

"How about a main entree of 'Deadbeat Mom', extra 'Deadbeat' with a side of 'Naive Dad'?"

"Really, Francesca?" Frances said as he looked at his daughter.

"Fine. KFC will do." After that, the car ride home was silent other than the radio.

* * *

Later that night, Elizabeth was snuggled into her bed with her Chinese food. On her TV was the third episode of season 4 of Orange Is The New Black. Her Golden Retriever puppy, Seth, was snuggled up to her foot.

"Seth, Orange Is The New Black is good."

In response, Seth barked. Elizabeth smiled as she took a bite of her egg roll as she glued her eyes back to her television.

After the episode was finished and Elizabeth was put up her leftovers, Elizabeth and Seth snuggled as she played with his fur.

"Seth, I really enjoy living here. You know, Mommy and Daddy want us to move in with them."

Seth barked.

"I mean, I'm 24. I'm an adult. I just started my first real job and I'm living downtown. Life is great for me."

Seth barked twice.

"And Francesca's father is kind of cute so."

Seth looked at her.

"Oh, come on. He is."

Seth barked again. Elizabeth laughed.

"You're still my number one, Seth."

The puppy licked her face. Elizabeth smiled and giggled before picking him up and walking him to his bed. She placed the dog down in the bed before hugging him again.

"Night Seth. Love you."

As Elizabeth walked back to her bed, the dog barked in response. She smiled as she closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

 **Main Cast List (So Far):**

 **Ashley Tisdale** as Elizabeth Benson

 **Tori Kelly** as Francesca Larson

 **Bryson Tiller** as Camron Wallace

 **Recurring Cast List (So Far):**

 **Kiersey Clemons** as Clair Keaton

 **Bella Throne** as Lana Jefferson

 **David Beckham** as Frances Larson

 **Doc Shaw** as Jordan Baxter

* * *

 **Author's Note-** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please submit your OCs in. The application form is on my profile. Also, I need more African-American, Asian, Hispanic and Other characters. That, however, doesn't mean that you shouldn't submit Caucasian characters. Also, send in more boys. However, that again doesn't mean you shouldn't send in girls. Remember, the more creative, the better. The deadline for submissions will be January 23.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note-**

Hope you all enjoyed this story so far. I know I said the submissions would end January 23 but I've decided to extend the deadline. By the end of the month, I expect to have more chapters up. I'm hoping and pushing for 2 Or 3.

However, please submit OCS! It's imperative that you do! The story won't be able to continue without characters. If you're interested, the application form is on my profile. I would love to read and have your characters in my story. PM me if you have any questions!

The submissions I've gotten so far are wonderful. I'm so excited to start the story with these characters and for you all to read them. Thank you all so much!


End file.
